Para Itachi
by Yk2895
Summary: Drabble ItaSasu/ Itachi's Birthday- El genio Uchiha encuentra un escrito bastante sugestivo con él como personaje principal y su hermanito como... ¿el escritor?- Futuro Yaoi. Dedicado a Milagros por su acoso virtual.


**AVISO: **Este fic participa en el **RETO: FELICIDADES, ITACHI **del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Su publicación en otro sitio está PROHIBIDA.

La masacre nunca ocurrió, Sasuke tiene entre 9-10 años y es muy inocente.

**NARUTO y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**PUBLISHED: J**unio 17/14

**RATED: T **

**AU- OOC**

* * *

_"They say I'm too young to love you...__"_

* * *

**_To: Niisan._**

**_._**

_"... ahora estábamos en su cama, Itachi me abrazaba, protegiéndome de los ruidosos y molestos truenos. Siempre era lo mismo, algo me molestaba __—_asustaba pero nunca lo reconocería frente a él_— _yo huía a su cama donde sus fuertes brazos, culpables de la muerte de incontables ninjas serían cálidos alrededor de mi cuerpo acurrucado contra su atlético e imponente cuerpo, murmurando junto a mi oído planes para el futuro, planes que nunca he oído independientemente de la cantidad de veces que los ha compartido, pues al sentir el roce de su respiración contra la curva de mi oído pienso en _como sería sentir esos labios sobre __los míos, sus grandes manos abrazándome y acariciándome en todo el cuerpo con una razón distinta que hacerme dormir; una razón que me cause las mismas sensaciones de cuándo me acaricio aquella noche en m-."  
_

Itachi cerró el cuaderno con rapidez, su corazón saltándose un latido al notar su hermano menor correr hacía él, renegando cosas como -¿¡_Por qué lees mi tarea Nii-san!?, será tu regalo de cumpleaños después de que lo califique el Sensei ¡Ciérralo ya!- _y otras frases que decía rápidamente una y otra vez, arrebatando el objeto de las manos de Itachi para luego sentarse y seguir escribiendo su tarea con un tierno puchero en sus labios.

El heredero Uchiha trató de organizar sus ideas y regular su corazón mientras veía a su pequeño hermano escribir muy concentrado su dichosa "tarea". Se puso de pie y camino un poco en la habitación antes de decidir el cómo proseguir al verse en una situación tan escandalosa como esta. Suspiro nuevamente mientras se dirigía a la mesa donde estaba su pequeño hermano enfocado en su labor, se arrodilló para quedar a su nivel y se dispuso a indagar más nuevamente su plan tuvo otra falla. No pensó en cómo obtener la información del endemoniado escrito ___—que no estaba nada mal para un niño de su edad____—_ es decir, ¿qué podría decirle a su pequeño hermanito?, si empezaba con un "_¿Por que escribes algo así Sasuke?" _de seguro le contestaría como todos los niños de su edad y obvio razonamiento; un _"tarea Nii-san" _sería quizá la respuesta que obtendría. Itachi bufó y se pasó sus manos por su frente, haciendo a un lado sus mechones y gesto exasperado al ver que ahora su hermano _graficaba_ la escena... _¿¡Era esa su mano en el trasero de su Otouto!? _Itachi gruñó internamente al no poder arrancarse el cabello en ese mismo sitio, ¿Como le explicaría a Sasuke que eso que escribía estaba mal visto en un niño de su edad ___—o cualquier edad____— _dentro del clan?, ya podía ver la expresión de su padre al leer dicho escrito, escandalizado ante la narrativa de su hijo menor; y su madre ¡oh su pobre madre! de seguro estallaría en llantos reprochándose una y mil veces como falló en su rol al criarlo, culpando a su instinto de consentirlo y cuidarlo de los entrenamientos excesivos de su padre y así sucesivamente hasta que decida irse a llorar a su habitación... Si, definitivamente no podía dejar que sus padres se enteraran; su hermanito tenía que estar confundido, ¡TENIA que ser así!. Es decir, todos los niños que van a ser ninjas deben madurar antes de tiempo, a lo mejor su lindo Otouto entró a la pubertad antes de tiempo y al ser poca su interacción con chicas de su edad por mantener con su Nii-san jugando a las escondidas, acompañándolo en sus misiones y durmiendo junt- Oh. _Oh!..._

Hn.

HN!

Una determinación nunca antes vista en la aldea de la hoja hizo acto de presencia en el rostro de Itachi Uchiha. Quién cuándo llegará su padre se aseguraría que de ahora en más las clases de Sasuke sean solo de técnicas y fundamentos ninjas, no dejaría que Jiraiya o un maestro con complejos del mismo le dé clases de _ese tipo _de lecturas a su Otouto.

* * *

___—¿Nii-san?...____  
_

_______—Si Sasuke._

___________—..._

_______________—..._

___________—Estás haciendo gestos graciosos._

_______________—...Hn._

_______________._

_______________._

_______________._

**_______________¿Fin?_**

* * *

Uhhh.

Espero que les guste, la verdad no dispongo del tiempo para hacer esto pero bueno hice mi mejor esfuerzo en poco tiempo.

Por favor si tienen observaciones háganlas saber y veré que pueda corregir todo.


End file.
